Angel Eyes
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Aku ingin mendengar namaku lolos dari bibir mungilmu, sehingga suaramu yang keluar itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku. Akan kurekam dan terus kuputar berulang kali di dalam otakku. /AU/Ichigo's PoV/Don't like don't read.


Hey, kau. Kau yang berada di sana, tahukah kau sejak tadi aku memandangimu? Sejak pertama melihatmu melangkahkan kaki, mataku tak bisa lepas dari dirimu. Apa kau memasang magnet pada tubuhmu? Entah bagaimana aku berakhir di sini sambil memandangimu. Teman-temanku yang lain tak kupedulikan ada di mana. Aku hanya memegang segelas Martini dan berdiri bersandar pada counter bar. Bartender yang beraksi di belakangku sama sekali tak menarik perhatianku. Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Kau.

* * *

**She blinded me with her light**

**It's such a beautiful sight**

**The way she moves like an angel**

**She's got me walking on air**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Angel Eyes © Michael Learns to Rock**

* * *

Kau duduk di sana bersama teman-temanmu. Bisa kubilang kau yang paling menarik. Tubuh mungilmu kau tutup dengan tank top putih dan vest hitam. Kaki jenjangmu terlihat begitu menggoda hanya dengan rok mini hitam yang mencapai bagian tengah pahamu dan stiletto hitam. Kau sama sekali tak mengenakan aksesoris kecuali jam tangan putih di pergelangan tangan kirimu. Dan dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang hanya kau sapu dengan bedak tipis dan lip gloss pink. Rambutmu kau jepit ke atas dan menyisakan sedikit rambut yang membingkai wajahmu. Ponimu yang unik itu menjuntai diantara kedua matamu.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa berhenti memandangimu. Martini di tanganku tak kusadari sudah habis. Aku mengalihkan sebentar pandanganku darimu untuk kembali memesan segelas Martini. Buah olive yang tergeletak di dalam gelas cocktailku tadi sama sekali tak kusentuh. Aku hanya ingin meminum Martini sambil memandangimu. Ah, kau begitu cantik. Terlalu cantik untuk dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa kupandangi tiap inci wajahmu maupun tubuhmu.

Dalam hingar-bingar pub, aku masih saja bisa mendengar suara tawamu. Apa pendengaranku setajam itu? Atau aku hanya bisa mendengar suaramu? Entahlah. Tapi semakin lama aku mendengar suara tawamu, aku semakin ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku ingin mendengar namaku lolos dari bibir mungilmu sehingga suaramu yang keluar itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku. Akan kurekam dan terus kuputar berulang kali di dalam otakku. Aku tertawa sedikit menyadari apa yang baru saja kuutarakan di dalam pikiranku. Aku tak menyangka akan menjadi melankolis seperti ini hanya karena melihat seorang wanita.

Tak berapa lama kau berdiri dengan beberapa teman wanitamu yang lain. Kalian berjalan menuju lantai dansa dan mulai menari mengikuti irama up-beat yang dilantunkan DJ. Caramu melangkahkan kaki, menggerakkan tubuhmu, mengangkat kedua tanganmu ke atas dan mulai bergoyang. Oh, Tuhan, sungguh aku tak sanggup lagi melihatmu seperti itu. Aku ingin sekali menyusulmu ke sana dan berdansa denganmu. Tapi aku tetap saja mengamatimu dari sini. Menikmati gerakanmu yang oh-bagai-malaikat di mataku. Semua yang kau lakukan sepertinya terlihat dalam gerak lambat di mataku. Semua yang kulihat hanya dirimu, seakan-akan aku tak bisa melihat orang lain di sekitarmu.

Ah, apakah kau menyadari saat kau melepas jepitan rambutmu dan menggerakkan kepalamu untuk menggerai rambut terlihat begitu seksi? Kurasa ada banyak kembang api yang meletus di atas kepalaku saat melihatmu seperti itu. Kupu-kupu yang ada di perutku mulai terbang tak karuan dan melesak untuk keluar. Aliran darahku berpacu kencang dari jantung ke kepala, membuat rona merah terlintas di wajahku. Tanpa sadar aku melonggarkan ikatan dasi di leherku, walau dasiku sudah longgar sedari tadi dengan dua kancing atas terbuka. Kemeja putihku yang kugulung hingga siku membuatku gerah.

Hanya dengan melihatmu seperti itu, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Aku memilih menduduki satu kursi di sampingku. Lagi-lagi gelas Martiniku kosong. Ini sudah gelas ketiga sejak aku masuk ke pub satu jam lalu. Bosan dengan Martini, aku beralih memesan segelas Whisky on the rock. Rasanya yang sedikit smoky meluncur pelan melalui tenggorokanku. Ah, ciri khas Scottish Whisky.

Pandanganku kufokuskan lagi ke arahmu dan tak kusangka hal ini terjadi. Kau berhenti terdiam di sana dan melihat ke arahku. Postur tubuhmu yang mungil itu sungguh membuat pandanganku tak bisa beralih. Seorang temanmu yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna burnt-orange dan mengenakan dress backless berwarna merah membisikkan sesuatu ke telingamu. Kau tertawa sedikit setelah mendengar bisikannya. Temanmu tadi kemudian melihat ke arahku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

* * *

**Angel eyes**

**Rays of hope that hypnotise**

**They're a blessing in disguise**

**Lightning up my life**

* * *

Oh, dear... Kenapa kakimu bergerak menuju ke arahku? Senyum tipis di bibirmu itu membuatku tak sanggup meminum Whisky di tanganku. Bahkan aku tak sanggup menelan ludahku sendiri. Sungguh aku benar-benar merasa beku di tempat. Ah, kau semakin mendekat. Sejak tadi mataku sama sekali tak meninggalkan matamu yang berwarna violet. Sungguh penampilanmu luar biasa. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun selain itu.

Pandangan matamu semakin tajam ke arahku. Waktu seakan berhenti di sekitar kita berdua. Langkah kakimu pelan namun pasti. Penuh percaya diri dan tak ragu-ragu. Tipikal wanita pekerja keras. Setiap gerakanmu kuperhatikan baik-baik. Tak ingin kehilangan satu detik berharga melihat seorang malaikat berjalan penuh pesona.

Aku mendengar sesuatu di telingaku. Oh, ternyata suara detak jantungku sendiri. Walau sudah berdetak kencang sedari tadi, jantungku sama sekali tak ingin berhenti memompa darah begitu kuat. Bahkan kini semakin cepat. Saking cepatnya, aku sempat berpikir bila kau bisa mendengarnya.

Tiap inci tubuhmu terlihat bersinar di mataku. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah matamu. Warna matamu yang jarang itu terlihat sangat cocok untuk dirimu. Di dalam sana aku melihat begitu banyak harapan berkumpul. Tatapannya menghipnotisku. Semakin lama kutatap, matamu menyedotku ke sana. Aku menyelami seberapa dalam jiwa yang kau miliki. Sungguh matamu diberkati oleh Tuhan. Aku tak bisa berhenti menatap keduanya. Ah, kurasa aku ingin seperti ini terus. Melihat ke dalam matamu dengan refleksi diriku di retina milikmu, membuat jiwaku melompat bahagia.

* * *

**She brought heaven to me**

**Just like a symphony**

**The way she talks like an angel**

**A language out of this world**

* * *

Langkah kakimu perlahan mencapai tempatku duduk. Seakan-akan aku melihat surga dari belakang tubuhmu. Imajinasi liarku sungguh membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjilat bibirku sendiri. Surga di hadapanku ini sungguh sulit untuk kutolak. Ayunan kedua tangan di samping tubuhmu seperti membawa angin sejuk pada wajahku. Ah, lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara. Tapi kali ini terdengar seperti simfoni, nada-nada indah yang terlantun dari sebuah orkestra. Apa kau juga mendengarnya?

Nada-nada ini terlalu indah. Sama seperti dirimu. Mempesona. Kau membuat orang-orang yang melihatmu ingin memilikimu seorang diri dan tak membiarkan yang lain mengambil dirimu walau hanya melihat. Kau bisa membuat orang lain menjadi begitu posesif terhadapmu.

Sekarang kau ada di hadapanku, tersenyum hangat dan kemudian melingkarkan dua tangan mungilmu ke leherku. Kau memelukku.

"Hey, Ichigo..." Ah, suaramu membuatku ingin terbang. Kau memanggil namaku dengan suara pelan dari samping telinga kananku, membuat tubuhku sedikit gemetar merasakan nafas hangatmu menggelitik belakang leherku.

"Hey, Rukia..." Suaraku seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Tak kusangka ini selalu terjadi jika kau berada di dekatku. Memanggil namamu seperti mantra bagiku. Hanya dengan melakukan hal itu, aku merasa bahagia. Aku memelukmu dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke pinggang langsingmu. Whisky milikku sudah kuletakkan di atas counter bar.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Kau bertanya kepadaku sambil melepas pelukanmu. Kerutanku sedikit bertambah dalam ketika kau melepaskan rengkuhanmu. Aku ingin merasakan hangat tubuhmu sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tapi tanganku masih berada di pinggangmu dan tanganmu masih berada di leherku. Kau menatapku dengan pandangan heran sambil memiringkan kepala. Ingin sekali kukecup bibir mungilmu yang sedikit cemberut itu.

"Satu jam yang lalu. Kurasa..." Aku menjawab singkat dan sedikit ragu-ragu sambil menyibak rambutmu ke belakang telinga. Aku tahu jawabanku yang seperti itu selalu membuatmu terganggu dan kau nantinya jadi cemberut atau bahkan marah kepadaku.

"Yakinlah pada jawabanmu sendiri, Ichigo. Bagaimana mungkin kau menjawab dengan 'kurasa'?" Benar kan? Kau sekarang cemberut sambil memukul tanganmu pelan di dadaku. Aku tak berbuat apa-apa selain tertawa pelan. Caramu berbicara kepadaku walau sedang cemberut itu, tetap saja seperti malaikat di mataku.

* * *

**Angel eyes**

**There will be no compromise**

**Now that i have realised**

**What they mean to me**

* * *

"Jangan tertawa, Ichi..." Kau memencet hidungku karena menertawakanmu. Tingkah lakumu selalu membuatku nyaman berada di sekitarmu. Tak ada wanita lain yang bisa membuatku seperti ini, dimabuk cinta. Kau seperti racun dan candu bagi diriku. Racun, karena aku akan mati jika kau pergi meninggalkanku. Candu, karena aku tak pernah merasa cukup dengan dirimu, aku ingin lebih merasakan dirimu. Berulang kali dan setiap saat.

"Uhm... Kau cantik," aku menyingkirkan tangan mungilmu dari hidungku dan merunduk untuk mencium pipimu. Aku berdiam mencium pipimu selama beberapa saat untuk kembali melihat wajahmu. Kau hanya tertawa pelan saat aku menciummu. Saat aku melihatmu, wajahmu merona menerima perlakuan manisku yang jarang kutunjukkan di muka umum.

Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, kau selalu menemaniku. Menjadi milikku. Apa aku bahagia? Tentu saja. Jangan bertanya hal konyol seperti itu. Semua itu sudah terlihat jelas walau hanya dari tatapan mata kita berdua. Aku dan dirimu, kata orang tak terpisahkan. Mereka bilang kita berdua cocok. Takdir sudah menunjukkan jalannya untuk kita berdua.

"Kau aneh, Ichigo..." Kau mengaitkan jari-jari mungil tangan kirimu dengan jari-jari milikku. Hangat. Selalu seperti ini jika aku memegang tanganmu. Tanganmu yang satu lagi kau gunakan untuk mengelus pelan garis wajahku. Seluruh tubuhku akan merasakan hangat yang sama ketika bersentuhan denganmu walau hanya sebentar.

"Mmmh..." Aku memejamkan mata merasakan jari-jarimu bekerja di wajahku. Halus kulitmu membuatku lupa diri. Kau mengusap dahi dan alis milikku secara perlahan dengan ujung jarimu. Bergerak ke samping, turun ke pipi dan kau mengusapnya pelan. Kau naikkan lagi hingga menyentuh kelopak mataku yang tertutup. Semakin ke tengah, ujung jarimu turun mengikuti kontur hidungku hingga ke bibir. Saat aku merasakan jari-jarimu merasakan bibirku, aku membuka mulut dan mulai menciumi jari-jari mungilmu. Manis. Kau selalu terasa manis di bibirku.

Sebelah tanganku yang masih merengkuh pinggangmu semakin menguat, berusaha membawamu semakin mendekat ke arahku. Sejenak kemudian aku merasakan hangat nafasmu mendekat ke arahku. Aku masih saja sibuk menciumi jari-jarimu. Perlahan kurasakan bibirmu yang penuh dan manis itu menekan ujung bibirku. Ah, aku benar-benar bisa lupa diri.

Aku membuka mataku dan berhenti menciumi jari-jarimu. Kumiringkan kepalaku hingga aku bisa meraih bibirmu. Aku menekan pelan bibirku di atas bibirmu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ciuman ini beralih penuh nafsu. Detik pertama aku mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku. Detik kedua aku menuang cinta hanya padamu. Detik ketiga aku bersumpah mencintai dirimu dengan seluruh jiwaku. Dan detik keempat, aku benar-benar lupa diri.

Aku menciummu dengan penuh nafsu seakan sudah lama aku tak menyentuhmu walau sedikit saja. Aku hanya menekan bibirmu, tak ingin melibatkan lidah untuk ikut ambil bagian. Semua emosiku tersirat dari ciuman ini. Posesif, protektif, putus asa, kehilangan, memiliki, cinta.

Aku mencintaimu...

Aku mencintaimu...

Aku mencintaimu...

Aku ingin hidup dengan kau berada di sampingku.

"Marry me?"

* * *

**She's the sun that makes the rainbow**

**She's the blue sky when it's cloudy in my mind**

**She's the thunder, she's the lightning**

**She's the weather that keeps blowing troughout time**

* * *

Kau menatapku dengan iris violet yang terbelalak lebar. Bibirmu sedikit terbuka setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Di hadapanmu aku menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil hitam berisi cincin yang sudah kusiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin emas putih dengan sebutir berlian kecil di tengahnya dihiasi dengan ukiran sederhana di samping berlian tadi. Aku tahu kau tak begitu menyukai barang-barang mahal, jadi aku memilih model sederhana yang kutahu kau pasti menyukainya.

Kau tertawa pelan setelah mengamati cincin di hadapanmu. Kerutanku semakin bertambah karena kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Bodoh..." Kau kembali mendekat dan menciumku di bibir. Kali ini kau yang bersikap agresif. Kau menjilat bibir bawahku, memohon untuk masuk dan merasakanku. Tanpa protes, aku membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidahmu bekerja di dalam sana. Lidahmu dan lidahku bergulat di dalam mulutku, tapi kubiarkan kau menang.

Saat kau melepas ciumanmu, kini mataku yang berganti terbelalak lebar. Di jari manismu terpasang cincin yang tadi kusodorkan. Aku merasa hidupku akan bertambah bahagia dengan memilikimu selamanya.

"Kau bodoh, Ichigo. Kau bodoh karena melamarku di tempat seperti ini. Apa kata Nii-sama jika ia tahu nanti?" Kau melempar pertanyaan berat kepadaku, tetapi wajahmu terlihat bahagia. Apalagi sekarang kau tengah memainkan cincin yang telah terpsang manis di jarimu. Rona merah di pipimu semakin menunjukkan kalau kau sangat gembira saat ini.

"Aku tak peduli jika Byakuya tahu," aku mengusap pipimu pelan. Pandanganmu masih tertuju pada cincin itu.

"Aku sudah bicara padanya," aku memainkan ujung rambutmu yang masih saja sebahu.

"Dan dia sudah memberi restu..." Kini pandanganmu beralih ke mataku, berusaha mencari kebenaran yang tak kututupi. Kau tersenyum manis ketika mendapati semua kata-kata yang barusan kuucapkan itu serius. Aku mendekat dan menempelkan bibirku pada dahimu, kemudian memejamkan mata. Aku terdiam mencium dahimu cukup lama sambil menyesap wangi shampomu yang kusukai. Strawberry...

Setelah puas mencium dahimu, aku memelukmu dan meletakkan daguku di atas kepalamu. Kemudian aku merasakan tangan mungilmu memelukku erat dan kau mengubur wajahmu di dadaku.

"Arigato, Ichigo... Arigato," suaramu begitu pelan. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi dan merasakan hangat tubuhmu yang menempel di tubuhku. Selamanya aku ingin seperti ini.

"Hmm..." Hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibirku. Kalau mau jujur, aku ingin sekali berteriak memberitahukan pada dunia jika kau telah menjadi milikku. Selamanya.

Sungguh aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Rukia. Kau yang mengubah duniaku, kau yang menerangi jalanku, kau yang menghentikan hujan di hatiku, kau yang membuatku tersenyum, kau yang membuatku mengubah caraku melihat dunia.

Kau...

Cahayaku...

Hanya kau seorang...

Rukia...

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Well... Selesai sudah. Idenya datang waktu lagi santai sambil dengar lagunya. Coba baca aja sambil dengar ni lagu. Cocok. Kayaknya... :D Butuh waktu lima jam buat nyusun semua kata-kata kayak gini. Apalagi pake Ichigo's PoV. Tapi lebih gampang pake sudut pandang cowok. Kalo dari sudut pandang cewek, aku suka bingung. == *padahal cewek juga nih orang* **

**Haha... Jangan sambit saya yah kalo Ichigo lamar Ruki di pub. Ehehe... Niatnya cuma mau nyari suasana baru #plak! Habis kebanyakan kalo lamar di tempat romantis, jadinya saya buat di tempat yang gak biasa. Ah... Panjang amat sih?**

**Review aja deh... **

**Saya cinta segala macam review~ Khususnya yang baik-baik dan hangat. Jangan panas-panas ya... Hohoho...**

**Love ya all~**

***Whisky on the rock: whisky yang disajikan di old fashioned glass dengan es batu. Yang diminum Ichigo Scottish Whisky. Masih ada beberapa jenis Whisky yang lain seperti American Whisky, Canadian Whisky, Irish Whisky, etc.  
**


End file.
